


The Next Street League Champ

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Cute, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Mornings, Skateboarding, Skateboarding AU, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2016 | Drabble<br/><i>frostbite883 asked</i>: Can you make a Femslash Skateboarder AU story with Kate Bishop and America Chavez competing against each other in a skateboarding competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Street League Champ

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

“Finals today,” Kate murmured into her mug of coffee. The hotel coffee maker wasn’t all that impressive, but she managed to brew something up. It didn’t taste great but it smelled good and it was nice and warm in her hands. 

America groaned, face buried in the pillows. 

Kate nudged her in the side with a foot, laughing softly. “Babe, you gotta get up some time.”

“Close the blinds.” America protested, obviously not enjoying the fine New York sun rise as much as Kate was.

Everyone tried to pit the two of them against each other because they were the only two girls to ever make it to Street League Championship finals, but it wasn’t like that. Online articles tried to spin it like they had some kind of grudge against each other. Interviewers always asked Kate about how she planned to beat America but conveniently forgot to ask her how she planned to beat any of the males in the competition. Fans got into meaningless hashtag wars on twitter; #TeamKate vs #TeamAmerica. 

They were fundamentally different skaters. Kate was smooth, graceful and elegant. She polished off her tricks down to every last detail before debuting them in any sort of competition. When she skated she skated with precision, because she liked being accurate and clean. 

America was all aggression. She was more likely to try something bold and dangerous than something intricate and perfect. She had more of a chance of wiping out with the type of tricks she attempted. When it worked, it worked though. It was fun watching her skate; she was balls to the wall. 

“I have a photoshoot today.” Kate told her, as if that was any reason to be up so early. 

Her hair was a mess right now, all twisted up into a bun on top of her head. She was contemplating what she would do with it for the shoot. A local magazine wanted to get some natural shots of her skating around the city. She was glad it wasn’t anything professional, she wasn’t sure she could handle getting her hair and make-up done on the most important day of the Street Legal Championship finals. 

America didn’t do photoshoots. She didn't have any sponsors, and she rarely sat for interviews. She didn’t want to deal with any of it. She made enough winning competitions that she didn’t have to worry about getting cash from any corporations or companies. She would rather spend her time practicing than talking deals or getting her picture taken for a magazine.

Kate would rather spend her time practicing too, but she just got so swept up in everything. Every opportunity seemed like a good one to grow her career, and she knew the exposure could help her get to more competitions. She tried to distance herself from her father’s money; she wanted to do this on her own. If that meant being sponsored and smiling in commercials and posing for magazines then so be it. 

Kate reached across to the bedside table where her phone was charging. She pulled it into her lap and unlocked it. She started scrolling through twitter, reading as she drank coffee and enjoyed the sunrise. Someone had tagged her in an article some trashy skating site put up with candids of her and America skating through Central Park last night. 

Kate read it and tried not to roll her eyes. The author referred to them only as competitors and didn’t know what to make of the two of them skateboarding through the main loop of Central Park together. Clearly the writer was too much of an idiot to realize it was a date… 

The candid photos were cute though. Kate had been wearing a purple dress and her hair was down for once. America looked just as cute with her curls flying away from her face, thick sweater hiding the muscles of her arms. Kate saved the photos to her phone and finished off her coffee. 

She climbed out of bed, and started picking out her clothes for the day. Purple was sort of her good luck charm, and everything in her suitcase was varying shades of violet. The decks of all her boards were all purple too. Some press and other skaters gave shit for it, as if it made any difference at all what color she wore. Early on she had earned the nickname ‘Princess’ because of her preference for ‘girly’ colors and honestly she hated it. 

Well, she hated it until the first time she heard America say it. Back at the X-Games three years ago. She still remembered how bright and hot that day had been, and how good America looked when she was slick with sweat. Kate had bailed on a huge stunt and busted hard. It took the help of two medics for her to walk off the vert ramp. While everyone gave polite claps to show that they were glad she was safe, America actually made her way over to clap Kate on the shoulder. “Not bad, Princess” was what she said. Kate still remembered. The thought of it made her smile. 

She left her empty coffee cup on the dresser and held her clothes in her hand. She walked to America’s side of the bed. America was sleeping half naked, but the sheets were covering her up so Kate didn’t have much of a view. Her wild curls were springing up all over the place. Kate brushed them out of the way and leaned in to kiss America’s cheek. “I’m gonna take a shower.”

“Close the blinds.” America reiterated, clearly still intent on getting her rest. 

“Sure you don’t want to join me?” Kate suggested. 

America playfully attempted to lob a pillow at her while half asleep. She couldn’t really aim with her eyes closed though, so she missed. She was such a grumpy bear in the morning. She was lucky she was cute. Kate went to go close the blinds. 

“I’m gonna meet up with Billy and Teddy after my photoshoot. We can all meet at the arena later. If you want to meet sooner just text okay?”

America grumbled. 

Kate went off to the shower. As she was scrubbing up with soap and shampoo she realized how lucky she was to see America like that, all sleepy and playful. Everyone else knew her as this crazy skater; brash and aggressive. Since America didn’t do many interviews that was all they knew about her though. There were rumors that she was tough and mean. She did put up a reserved front when the cameras were around, but Kate knew the truth. America was all of those things on top of being a great cuddler, caring at heart, and really good in bed. 

Kate bit her bottom lip, smiling. She was going to take the Street League Championship grand prize home this year… but if she didn’t she hoped America would.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
